Part of Jame's Coven
by AboutYouNow
Summary: Bascially, what if edward hadn't found bella yet and when james coven walks out into the clearing during the baseball game and Bella was part of his coven, my first ff please be nice :S Rated T for future chapters
1. Prologue

I was frozen in place; no thoughts crossed my mind as I saw an angel crying for my help.

The shrill cackle brought my thoughts back into my head.

The cackle echoed again around the meadow, OUR meadow.

I looked over to see the monster lean in over her, but now his voice echoed in my mind, _I didn't change you for __no__ reason Isabella you will be mine..._

**AN: Sorry about the short prologue the first chapter is on its way, please no flames it is my first FF if you don't like it don't read it ****lol**** :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and i never will cries. But as far as i am aware i own the story idea ( I may not but ive never seen a story like this one :P)**


	2. mr lonely

**Edwards POV**

I sat on my couch listening to a jazz cd Alice had bought for me on her last shopping trip. Alice never said anything but I knew she was worried about me. Her thoughts were so loud it was as if she was screaming. As this thought crossed my mind so did Alice's: _Ooh goody Edwar_d _to the __Cd__ I bought him. I hope he is not lonely I feel so bad that everyone else has a partner like my Jazzy ooh Jazz... _As the image of a naked Jasper crossed Alice's mind, I immediately stopped listening.

I knew better than to search anybody else's thoughts, knowing that all the couples in this house were spending 'alone' time together. I was not bothered though, for I knew that I was meant to spend my existence without a partner, but I had my family and they made me as happy as I could be. I smiled thinking about my family. I was simply bored with life. Alice had foreseen some 'visitors' coming soon which I decided was a good thing, new minds to read, just like an undiscovered book.

I looked out of my window to see the sun appearing above the mountains, I could hear my family downstairs, and their thoughts sounded excited so I pulled myself off the couch and ran downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase my families, thoughts bombarded me.

_I hope Edward joins in__he's__ been spending __far too much time alone_I frowned at Esme's comment, it upset me to see my mother figure worried but i quickly put on a calm face with a quick silencing look at Jasper.

_I am __going to__ kick his arse my strength will triumph over his stupid speed. Oh crap __he's__ listening, ABCDEFG..._

"What's going on I can feel the excitement coming off Jasper in waves?" I asked my families excited faces.

Alice began to speak before anyone else had a chance; "We're playing ball tonight do you want to play?" She asked me in her high-pitched voice, she seemed more innocent than usual it made me suspicious.

"Yer little bro, it'll be great we haven't played ball in soo long and, I promise Iwill beat you this time or you will feel the wrath of the mighty Emmett," he boomed. He then proceeded to jump up and down hitting his chest.

I smirked and looked at the reasons why I was still on this earth, my family.

_Edward _I turned as Carlisle thought my name _I know you like to spend time alone but __Esme__ has been worrying about you. I know you are bored of life in forks but please just try to take part in family activities. __Its__ only for a few more years then you can go to college again. _

I subtly nodded my head and turned to my family "I'd love to join you," I answered.

Alice squealed jumping up and down, I tried to read her thoughts but she was singing Barbie Girl in Japanese. I raised one eyebrow at her but she just smiled at me innocently.

"Edward could you go and get some new baseballs we seem to have misplaced ours," Esme kindly asked whilst glaring at Emmett.

"Sure mom, I'll buy plenty in case Emmett loses them again," I smirked.

"Hey you are going down bro," Emmett shouted as he was carrying Rosalie upstairs.

"Okay well its noon now and Alice says the storm should hit at four so we will all meet out front at half three," Carlisle said slightly louder than he would usually talk so Emmett and Rosalie could here over Rosalie's playful screaming.

"Go Edward, I _promise_ you will have fun and it will be with our family not on your own," Alice smiled; I frowned at her and left the house to go get baseballs at Newton's store.

**AN: ****Okay**** sorry ****it's**** going so slowly but I promise this is just setting the scene I don't want to rush into it. ****In addition,**** I know Newton's wouldn't sell baseballs but it does in my ****story :D**

**Also thank you for the reviews, if I can write this story as it is playing out in my head it should be very good ****i**** just hope I do it justice. I should also have another update for you by the end of the weekend and it will be a really long chapter and Bella will show her ****face :D**


	3. Hidden scent?

**Edwards POV**

I sped down my driveway away from the lustful thoughts of my family and smirked to myself. Emmett seemed to called the sex addict in that house, but to myself it seemed that they all needed professional help.

I arrived at Newton's store a mere fifteen minutes after leaving the house; that was a new personal record. I would have to tell Emmett and Jasper once I arrived home.

As soon, as is I set foot in the store my nostrils flared, I immediately smelt other vampires, three to be exact. However, I calmed myself quickly once I realised they were long gone, and the Newton kid was okay – that meant we would not have to clean up their mess. I was very pleased about this, as when our paths did cross I did not want it to be an immediate fight. I wanted to search their minds first.

Just then I heard hushed whispers coming from Jessica and Mike, there was only one other customer in the store and it appeared they did not yet know of my presence.

"Do you think they were related to the Cullen's?" Mike whispered into Jessica's ear. My head snapped up at this curious of their theories. I continued to make myself unknown whilst wandering over to the outdoor sports section.

"Maybe, they did look the same, maybe they were like actually related to some of the children, like long lost relatives?" Jessica asked whilst gazing lovingly at Mike.

_Ooh look at the way mike is staring at me, I bet he really__ really__ REALLY likes me but is just too shy to ask me out. I knew getting a job in his shop was the super duperist idea __I__ ever had, now he has more time to realise how great__ I__ am. And maybe once Mike realises Edward will get jealous __and realise that __WE __ are__ meant to be together..._

I quickly pulled out of her thoughts and tried to see if Mike had anything of interesting to think of our visitors.

_Wow look at Jess she really likes me. Hey what can I say __I am__ a studly stud of a __man.__ Not even the great Edward Cullen had stop the ladies loving me. If only those people today w__h__ere related to Cullen. Then I could show the brown haired one exactly how much I loved her. _

Mike then thought about the most beautiful person (vampire) I had ever seen. Ha! I thought, she would never even look at you twice. Then Mike started to think about three other people who I could only assume to be vampires. But wait, I thought to myself, I can only smell three scents. I made a mental note to tell Carlisle this before we left for baseball.

I quickly paid for ten new baseballs, turning swiftly away and out of the door as Jessica began to think very non-virtuous about her and myself.

I sped home immediately saying Carlisle's name as I entered his thoughts came to me almost immediately.

_Edward, is there something the matter. Please feel free to join me in my office I am only reading a medical journal._

I ran to Carlisle's office and entered after lightly knocking.

"The others are here. I smelt them in Newton's store," I answered Carlisle's questioning thoughts.

_Oh I__ see well Alice see's them coming to us soon. She is convinced they are on__ly curious. __ They __have not__ done any harm to anyone in town have __they?_

I shook my head; "Well Mike and Jessica were at work at the time and they are still fine. They didn't smell hungry," I frowned at this statement. _What is it so_ I looked up to see Carlisle frowning back at me.

"It's just.." I began not sure how to tell of the fourth vampire who may or may not exist. "Well it's just I could only smell the traces of three vampires but Mike and Jessica were both thinking about a fourth but there was definitely only the scents of three vampires". I wonder if the brown haired angel was the vampire I could not smell? None of the scents seemed heavenly enough for her, I mused. I Shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts, and then looked down at Carlisle who looked deep in concentration.

_How peculiar__, maybe that is their gift, to block their own__ scent.__ It could be a very useful gift__, especially if they __were__ being hunted. Hmm, is that everything?_

I nodded; Carlisle looked at his watch and smiled. _ Well in that case __i__ shall see you downstairs in one hour for baseball_

_**One hour later...**_

I watched as my family exited the house, Alice practically hitting the ceiling whilst jumping in excitement. She kept throwing me meaningful glances but every time I tried to hear her thoughts she was blocking them. This made me very nervous; Jasper kept giving me sideway glances. I could not read his thoughts either, I was about to say something when I heard Emmett yell.

"Last one there has to eat only deer for the next month," a smirked knowing I was the fastest and sped off towards the clearing to play baseball with my family.

**AN: Okay I know ****it's**** not really long but I decided to split the really long chapter up into two so you get half today and half by Monday night at the latest. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me feel very happy, which is why ****i**** am going out at one instead of twelve just to write this for ****you :D**

**Can we please try to get to at least 15 reviews for the next chapter it would make me feel very happy and want to write more.**

**Okay final note BELLA will be a part of the next chapter I promise on Edwards's existence :D**


	4. Muddy Alice

**Edwards POV**

We had been playing baseball for about half an hour when Alice was up to bat. She looked around at everyone with an evil glint in her eye. Emmett's booming laugh filled the clearing.

"Come on shortie gives us all you got."

"Oh I will brother, I will," Alice sang back to him.

"Watch out," I shouted at her as I threw the ball, but something much unexpected happened.

Instead of seeing, the bat hit the ball at inhuman speeds the ball hit her directly in the head sending her falling to the ground a few metres back.

All of the family immediately ran to her, Jasper at her side holding her, she looked up at me.

Then three things happened very quickly.

Emmett began laughing at a very muddy Alice; we both shot him a dirty look. Jasper turned to Emmett in a crouch and growled and Alice replayed her vision to me, as if I had not seen it the first time.

_Three vampires, no four; the fourth was a blur of pale skin and chocolate brown hair. They all walked out of the left side of the clearing, the three clear vampires obviously on edge. The fourth-th__e blur- seemed more frightened than on edge, avoiding anyone's and everyone's gaze_Then a new vision entered my head I looked over, concerned for Alice but she seemed fine now only frowning, So I concentrated on her new vision.

_The brown haired vampire – _The angel from Mike Newton's fowl thoughts- _was heaped over on the floor visibly shaking, sobbing. Her three companions looked __on__ only the brown haired male looked at her with annoyance in his eyes. The black haired man had sympathy in his eyes but looked away. The female with wild red hair looked away from her in disgust._

My head snapped up to Alice as the vision ended, she looked astonished but with sadness in her eyes, I was sure my expression mirrored her own.

"What were your visions about," Carlisle asked Alice quietly, leaning down to pick her up, but giving a swift glance in my direction as he did do.

Alice explained her first vision to the family as I scoured the area for new minds. She did not tell anyone about the vision of the girl crying, I wondered why.

_We have to make sure she does not cry _Alice told me through a thought. I nodded and continued looking for new minds.

_I __cannot__ hear __them playing anymore I__ hope they __are not__ finished__It has__ been so long since __we have__ seen others of our kind and maybe they will have the facilities so we can clean up._

_God I hate her; I HATE HER__. GRR __But__ I can'__t hurt her or James would kill me again. __HA,__he'll__ ge__t__ sick of his little pet soon enough, Laurent as well hopefully but he doesn't matter as much, more of a convenience he is with us__ than for personal reasons__. Maybe __I__ should__ try to__ provoke these other vampires to kill her__ then me and James can be together again; properly __I__ mean._

I growled without thinking, Jasper sent me a wave of calm and i nodded in thanks. I did not know why I was angry but I knew I would not like the red haired female, she seemed too arrogant.

"When will they be arriving?," Esme enquired. I looked up to see six set of eyes looking at me.

"Three minutes," I answered quickly, still slightly angry but I did not know why.

"Alice is right they seem like they just want to play, I'd watch for the red female though," My voice went tight. "She appears to hold some sort of grudge towards the other female so don't take her too seriously," I added. Everyone nodded.

"I'm always right brother dear," Alice smiled, it broke the tension that had been growing, or maybe Jasper did, but we all began to chuckle.

"I wouldn't bet against Alice," Emmett chuckled.

"You did last week you moron," Rosalie countered, humour in her eyes; "It's the reason why she got to paint your Jeep neon pink." We outright laughed at the memory, even Emmett. I looked at Jasper.

_Hey,__ we __do not__ want Emmett angry and rearing for a fight so we _Jasper thought. I nodded solemnly now his wave of amusement was wearing off me.

"Let's just keep playing, no point in running, they don't mean us any harm and we outnumber them," Carlisle suggested.

"Too right, plus I want, no need to beat Edward," Emmett laughed.

"Ha unlikely," I replied trying to sound enthusiastic. We all looked at each other and nodded; then took our place, Alice brushing mud off her clothes and scowling at me in a mischievous way.

Alice hit the ball then we all stopped looking towards the left side of the clearing seeing four figures emerge from the trees.

The black haired man came first, then a very annoyed looking red head then the brown haired male and female. They all looked at us apart from the angel with brown hair her eyes remained firmly to the ground.

"Hello," the first male greeted us with a very small French accent " I am Laurent, that is James and Victoria," he stated gesturing towards the brown haired male and red headed female ( whose eyes darted from face to face). "And this is Bella," he gestured towards the angel.

She looked up her eyes landing straight on me, no, she was looking straight into my eyes. I stood there astonished, I tried to probe her mind, but I heard nothing, as if she was not thinking anything at all. James grabbed her hand; she smiled sadly and looked past me at the other side of the forest.

"We were hoping to join your game," Laurent smiled.

"Well we were just about finished here," Carlisle, said matching Laurent's friendly tone_ Stupid fast Edward_ Emmett whined in his head.

"But you are free to join us to talk, we keep a permanent residence about ten minutes run from here," Carlisle smiled again.

_What HOW? _– Victoria

_How cur_ious-Laurent

_Fine, __we will__ go but __I__ will make sure Isabella stays by my side at all times__I__ don't like how the red haired loner is staring at her. – _James.

He grabbed her hand tighter and I growled. Again, her head shot up, her eyes staring at mine; I saw fear there and it gave me this strange urge to protect her. I was also feeling another unknown emotion. _God Edward what are you jealous of?_ Jasper asked in his mind I just subtly shook my head, unsure myself.

"B...B..But we can't," The angel spoke for the first time, Bella's beautiful voice spoke. She turned to James. "We can't go into town," she said with authority but fear still showed in her deep eyes.

**AN: sorry about the cliffy****, I**** have the next chapter all write out on paper ****i**** just need to type it. I will try to tomorrow night after work if ****i**** can but ****i**** have to get up early for college for the next day so only if you really want me to, ****i**** will type it up. :D Hope you enjoyed and please R+R, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside ****lol**** :P**


	5. Decisions and brick walls?

**Disclaimer****- I**** don't own twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing FF's ****lol**** :P**

**Edwards POV**

I could see the shock on my families faces.

James looked at Bella with an aggravated look on his face, but I also saw other emotions on his face as he stared at her, fascination, lust and even love. It was obvious he was fond of her and that the red head- Victoria- was more than fond of James.

I searched his mind – _I hope she is okay but I __do not__ want her to embarrass us, she __has not__ taken to this life well. I hope __it is__ just to do with h__i__m__what is__ his name Chris__ Charles? Hmm well if not __I__ should be a__b__le to keep her in check. If not me then Laurent will as much as __I__ hate to admit it._

I felt upset at the thought of this boy she knew, an old boyfriend maybe? I did not want to know the thought saddened me. In addition, the fact Laurent could help her, it should be me, and God I wish it could be me.

"And why would that be?" James said roughly to Bella _God I hate upsetting her but we __cannot__ show weakness to these vampires, they seem nice but we are outnumbered._

_Don't do anything Edwar__d – not yet; _Alice thought.

I nodded slightly but knew from the waves of calm that Jasper was sending me with messages of _Jesus;__ calm down Edward _my face must have looked murderous.

I was always able to control my face, to keep it calm – even when my emotions did not match. Jasper knew this, and so must be worried about how I was glaring at James; I got control of my face. Well partially, I was staring at Bella with a lot of curiosity. She looked up and I immediately looked at Carlisle so I did not look at her again, Or glare at James'.

Why, WHY was I glaring at James, because of this girl? Who was this girl?

She was an angel, and angels should be happy; at peace.

Carlisle and Jasper took a step forward.

_Better stay back _Emmett thought _If __I__ take __one step__ forward __i__ may rip that James guy to shreds. __God why can't he leave the brunette alone.__ She looks like Allie, poor Allie, __i__ miss __ya__ sis..._

All eyes in the clearing were on Carlisle and Jasper, (apart from Bella's who stayed firmly looking at her feetShe was gripping hard on James' hand now.)

I felt a wave of calm pass through the clearing and everyone relaxed there tense stances.

Carlisle spoke softly, looking directly at Bella with concern in his eyes;

"Our home is not situated in town, it is in the middle of the forest," he explained in a friendly manner.

_I hope they come back that girl looks sad, maybe we can help, _Esme thought. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So it would be safe for us to run there and not cross any humans at all, even humans from town;" Carlisle continued. Bella looked up to meet his gaze and smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled widely back and finished.

"You are all still welcome to our home to clean up and talk. But if you do not wish to I would like to ask you not to hunt in the immediate area."

"Don't worry," Laurent answered silkily with an evil glint in his eyes.

"We hunted just outside of Seattle so we are not hungry. We would also like to accept your invitation. It has been a long time since we have had the opportunity to clean up and talk to our own kind."

Only then did I notice what they were wearing. All Jeans and shirts, frayed with wear and no shoes. The red head had debris from the forest in her hair.

Bella- she looked more presentable, she also had jeans on but they looked cleaner, she had a large black coat on which looked somewhat new and black ballet pumps on.

She also had her hair tied up in a bun, a reasonable idea when running through so many forests.

I quickly read their minds – well all but Bella's – but they all agreed with Laurent so I nodded to Carlisle.

"Fine if you would like to follow us. I, Esme, Jasper and Alice will lead and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett will stay here and clear up and will follow in a few minutes," Carlisle instructed.

This was so we had the upper hand if they started a fight.

_I __do not__ like being surrounded. __However,__ they are only trying to protect themselves and __i__ feel so at ease. We will just go. _They all simultaneously thought but just all worded it different. I thanked God if he was out there somewhere for Jasper at this time for the visitors staying at ease. I liked Bella at ease; she seemed content.

"Okay let's go," Carlisle said and half of my family ran off.

The other coven looked at each other and nodded. James let go of Bella's hand, she looked up at smiled at me and they set off running as well.

As they ran past, the most heavenly smell hit me like a tonne of bricks. I even stumbled back a few feet. Then I knew I needed to be around the smell, to be around heaven on Earth. Therefore, I set off running, (without even thinking) I heard Emmett and Rosalie scream at me to stop. But then i did because I apparently ran into a brick wall.

**AN:**** So how did you like it? Please review with any ideas but no flames please or I may cry.**

**OH and ALL of your reviews (up to now at ****least :P****) have made me feel warm and fuzzy inside thank you very much :D (And sorry about all the smiley's but I seem to be obsessed with them ****atm**** :S**** lol) **

**Oh and p.s. on the AN I can't think of a good chapter title for this chapter so if you think of one could you tell me either email me or just review and i will get it. I will announce the title in the next chapter (if anyone gives me one lol :P)**


	6. An Angel's Scent Part One

**AN: I am ****soooo****soooo**** sorry ****its**** taken me so long to update. I have had so much college work to do. But I promise this chapter was worth the wait (well at least I think ****so :D**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed **

**Edwards POV**

Okay so not a brick wall, not as big but definitely as sturdy.

The impact of this thing had sent me plying back several metres.

I had landed with a thunderous crash, or had I? There seemed to be an echo. Maybe whatever i ran into had fallen over and created a crash as well.

I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts. _My _thoughts, I was alone. That consoled me slightly; at least no one had seen me fall over. I had never been clumsy even in my human life as far as I remembered.

I smelt that amazing smell again and gazed up to look at me with curiosity in her eyes.

The wind ruffled both my own and her hair, the scent hit me again and i stiffened, I saw her so the same.

The scent was not like anything i had ever came across; it was floral like freesias, but no venom built in my throat. I was just enjoying the amazing beautiful scent when Bella spoke.

"W..What happened?" She questioned me, her crimson eyes staring directly into my topaz ones. What had happened, did she feel the way I felt? Did i smell to her what she smelt to me?

No that was impossible, no one could feel the confusion i felt now and mixed in with what must be the greatest natural scent on God's earth.

I thought about her question and racked my brain for an explanation, but no explanation came to me.

I could not explain what happened to Bella anymore than I could to myself so I did something that I never did (unless playing pranks on my family) I lied.

I shrugged; " I had began walking back to my house, I was not concentrating where I was going," Okay that was not a lie, I had not been concentrating on where i was going. Only on that delectable smell, her smell it appeared.

"And because I was not concentrating where i was running you appeared to be the brick wall I ran into;" I chuckled attempting to lighten the intense mood with a joke.

"Why did _you_ stop?" I questioned her, curiosity lacing my every word.

Then Bella did something, which was much unexpected – which should have been impossible- something, which made me, want to reach out and touch her. She blushed.

Even from the seated position across from her i realised what it was, a deep shade of red covered her cheeks as she looked down. Except i knew from even this position it was only an illusion, there was no possible way it could radiate warmth. She was dead as the rest of us are.

I saw her blush deepen as she felt my continual gaze upon her.

She began to speak;

"Well..I..um," the blush began so lighten on her cheeks as we sat in silence smiling at each other.

Hoping to invoke more reactions from her after a few seconds of silence I got up and offered her my hand to help her up. I knew she could get up fine without me but i wanted to help her.

She looked up at me with her beautiful full lips forming a smile.

As she grabbed my hand i pulled her up quickly and letting go. When we touched what could only be described as a spark of electricity went through me. Her eyes flashed to mine ad she quickly righted herself and she flashed me a quick smile.

Had she felt that to i wondered. I again tried to read her thoughts again and again i heard nothing.

I groaned loudly in frustration before i realised what i was doing. She took it offensively and took a step back shaking her head and i thought i saw tears glistening inside her eyes.

I took a step closer and reached out to her;

"I'm sorry, it's just.."

BANG!!

"Eddie man why'd you run off like that, races aren't far if we don't start together;" Emmett was currently sitting on top of me; he smirked.

"Or should i say why did you run off before we even had the opportunity to decide to race, what was your reason for running off like that?" His smirk grew even bigger as his eyes went to lie on Bella who was giggling.

She looked at me smirked and stuck her tongue out; I knew she knew I had been lying to her before, that I had ran to her for a reason.

"I..It's just I had to..um;" I had lost my voce and all coherent thoughts.

**AN: Okay the second part of this chapter will be up by tomorrow morning and i will get another LONG chapter for you all this weekend.**

**Oh and I've sorted out all of the grammer ect :D**

**Please R+R**


	7. An Angel's Scent Part Two

**AN:**** Okay so here is the second part of chapter 6 for everyone, and thank you all for the reviews they have been so encouraging. At least this gives me a rest from my English Literature coursework ****lol**** :P**

**Edwards POV**

_OMG why is Edward stuttering, ha he never stutters. He sounds like a naughty little boy_.

Rosalie thought. I looked over to her and she smirked, and then frowned.

_Is it to do with THAT __girl?__ Why__ her? She is__ hardly even pretty. It __can't__ be her, if he didn't find me attractive he can't find HER attractive, __I__ mean look at me..._

I stopped reading her thoughts at this point and growled quietly at her. She turned away from me with her nose sticking up. She was pissed at me but I did not care. I had a great urge to protect this Bella girl.

I heard new thoughts and looked up to see Bella's coven and my family join us. They all looked curiously at Emmett's beastly form sitting on me. He immediately jumped up and I did the same, we took on casual stances, yet ready to pounce at a seconds notice.

"Bella," My eyes snapped up to Laurent, he spoke quietly as if to a frightened child. This seemed peculiar to me, as she looked more amused than frightened.

"Why did you stop darling?" He questioned her. I internally cringed as he called her darling and i was sure James growled.

When I went to read James' thoughts, he was just wondering if i had pulled her back. He looked at her expectantly.

_I hope he __did not__ stop her. I like these vampires they seem very hospitable, and I __do not__ know how our coven would fair against them in a fight. They could also have __powers._

She blushed again as Laurent again asked her why she had stopped running. The rest of my family looked astonished; I just fought to hide a chuckle, which earned me a few strange looks as I coughed to hide the chuckle. Coughed! What was I thinking? Bella smirked at me and began;

"I just, kind of, well, smelt something good. Erm it wasn't blood but its okay its erm gone now." She sighed, probably at her bad story.

"Should we just continue to run now?" She asked, and then turned to me smirking, knowing I now had to explain myself to her, and at the obvious discomfort, I was showing.

This did not bother me as much as I suspected it would, I enjoyed seeing her confident and happy. The fact that she was so obviously amused added to that enjoyment. I did not care I was the one she found amusing, I would become a circus clown if that's what made her happy.

_Hey EDDIE _Jasper thought. Shit I hope that name did not stick for long my name was Edward _not _Eddie. Damn why did he have to hear Emmett call me that, last time this happened they called me Eddie for ten years, ugh.

_Wow, what is happening with your emotions man? What is making you feel so weird? Its making me feel very uneasy and plus Alice's hyperness I feel like I may explode._

I tried to read Alice's thoughts but she was thinking about shoes. Therefore, I simply turned my head to Jasper and slightly moved my head up and down to nod in apology.

Unfortunately, everyone saw so I said;

"Yes, erm lets just continue back to our home, we can all run together."

Everyone just nodded and turned around.

_Are you okay Edward? _Carlisle enquired through his mind.

I nodded slowly ad made sure none of the others saw.

_We need to talk when we have returned home?_ He questioned, unsure. I simply nodded again. I did need to talk to Carlisle about Bella. Everything from her apparent lack of a mind to her wonderful alluring smell, that no – one else noticed.

_We can talk in my office whilst our guests are cleaning up._

I nodded my head again and pushed myself to run faster to be close to Bella.

I chuckled in pleasure as I saw her take her hand from James' grasp and run ahead of him

She must be the fastest runner in her coven as I was in my family. This similarity made my dead heart beat again. In addition, I mused, she kept stopping physical contact with James, maybe that meant they were not together. I dearly hoped not as, for the first time since I saw her in the clearing; I admitted to myself that if was truly in love with her.

All I wanted was she with her happiness and me, together. I also realised now that my existence had just been an empty shell before I met her, she would make me complete, if only she could love me back.

I pushed myself faster than possible to try to catch up to her. However, it did not seem to be working, I could not catch up with her she was too fast.

**AN:**** Okay so here is the second part of chapter 6 An Angel's Scent.**

**Sorry it seems short but remember they were supposed to be one big chapter.**

**Anywho****i**** will be getting you all another chapter by the end of the weekend.**

**It will be mainly just Edward and Bella talking. You will understand A LOT more about Bella for everyone who was wondering. ****Also**** I will be doing Carlisle's and Edwards conversation about Bella in this chapter.**

**Okay do you want me to do any of the next chapter from Bella's POV? ****Just review or pm me with your answer.**** Hope you enjoyed please ****review :D**


End file.
